


Longing to be with you.

by FullmetalKarneval13



Series: YOI Anniversary!! [11]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Longing, M/M, Viktor is a desperate boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 09:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12296451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalKarneval13/pseuds/FullmetalKarneval13
Summary: Viktor really wants Yuuri as his boyfriend





	Longing to be with you.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 11. Hope you enjoy

If anyone told Viktor that meeting one of his favorite skaters Katsuki Yuuri would turn his entire life upside down in a good way, he would have laughed right in their face until he couldn't breathe.

 

What did they know? They didn't know that he longed for a love like what he saw in the movies, that his chest would ache with the need to have someone love him back so fiercely like the girl or boys in the movie. he once staved off romance movies because he had been so sulky for a week, annoying everyone around him till he cheered up again.

He wanted to kiss someone under the stars at night while the one he loved whispered sweet nothings in his ear. Wanted to fall asleep in someone's arms and wake to see his lover smiling at him with so much adoration his eyes would glisten with it.  He wanted a family, something that seemed impossible, something so far out of reach that it hurt to even think about.

Until Katsuki Yuuri. Now finally having met his first love, everything he wanted was in sight… until he went home.

He really had underestimated how drunk Yuuri was at the banquet. When he called out Yuuri's name in the hotel lobby, he wasn't prepared to see the beautiful face that captured his heart turn away from him like he didn't know he existed.

 Viktor had been crushed, but he needed to remember that he still had a chance, hoping that slipping Yuuri his phone number would work. So he waited, and waited, and waited till he pretty much gave up hope that Yuuri was ever going to call.

The days went by, competitions came and went without a mention of Yuuri. It's like he disappeared off the face of the Earth. If it wasn't for the pictures from the banquet, he'd probably start to believe he had dreamed the whole thing and was the one that drank sixteen flutes of champagne. 

He was in love. Yuuri had ruined him and Viktor didn't know what to do with this feeling, he wanted to shout his love for Yuuri from the rooftops, but how could he do that if Yuuri didn't know that he was loved. He didn't know how to cope with this type of Longing. But he had hope he would see Yuuri one day. they skated for a living, they had to run into each other again. It was just a matter of time.

He caught his lucky break when he was scrolling through Instagram, and found a selfie of Yuuri with another boy.

“Phichit Chulanont, hmm… Makka, I think I finally caught a break.” Viktor said. Makka huffed next to him, her tail thumping on the couch.

Viktor spent literally thirty minutes writing out a message on paper till he was happy with what he came up with. He ignored the discarded paper balls that littered the floor and went to grab his laptop to completely write something random to Phichit. It went 'Hello, I'm Viktor Nikiforov, I was wondering if there was a way I could contact Yuuri Katsuki.’ after he impulsively sent it, he stared at the worthless piece of paper and facepalmed.

He was so pathetically lovesick it wasn't even funny anymore.

He wasn't sure what time zone Phichit was in, but when a reply came back with a. 'give me your Skype.’ Viktor knew he'd hopefully hit the jackpot.

He sent his Skype username. And soon was getting a call on his laptop. taking a shaky breath he answered to see a Phichit widen his eyes in shock.

“Oh, holy shit, It's really… hold on a sec.” Phichit went off screen, and Viktor could faintly hear him yelling into his pillow. Viktor stifled a laugh behind his hand, looking down at makka.

“Sorry about that, but it's not every day the Viktor Nikiforov Skypes me. So you asked about Yuuri, why do you want to talk to him?” Viktor blinked at the change of tone when Yuuri was brought up, Phichit seemed to be very protective of Yuuri.

“Well, see Yuuri and I met at the banquet, but I've always admired his skating and when I finally met him… umm… I gave him my number but he never contacted me. I'm just wondering if you would know why?” Viktor finished, biting his lip. He didn't like the way Phichit paled a little.

“Wait, you actually gave Yuuri your number, oh no. Yuuri you idiot.” Phichit jumped up and ran out of the room so fast Viktor sat there frozen a minute until he heard a startled yell, along with screeching from Phichit across the hall.

He looked at Makka before turning his head back to the screen to see Yuuri's messy black hair peek around the door.

Viktor waved stupidly, trying to keep his excitement under control…

Yuuri's eyes widened to saucers, Phichit peeked with him. then smiled at Viktor shouting a 'you owe me' pushing Yuuri into the room before slamming the door.

Viktor watched Yuuri stand frozen in front of the door, not knowing what to do for a few seconds till he finally realized that Viktor was smiling softly at him and just waiting patiently.

“Hi, Yuuri,” Viktor said softly, he hoped he could bring comfort to Yuuri then the slight fear and nervousness he was getting.

“You know my name, Viktor Nikiforov knows my name.” Yuuri fell cross-legged on the bed, eyes wide with shock.

Viktor had the suspension, and it was pretty much confirmed right here, Yuuri was plastered at the banquet and doesn't remember.

“Yes, you probably don't remember, but we met at the banquet back at the GPF. Well, frankly, that had to be the best night of my life.” Viktor grinned, making Yuuri open his mouth in awe.

“Meeting me was the best night of your life… really.” Viktor could tell Yuuri was in a state of complete shock. He tried to find a way to word his next sentence so he didn't freak him out more. only Viktor could mess this up now.

“We danced at the banquet. I'm going to be honest, for someone so drunk you didn't look or dance like you'd just down sixteen flutes of champagne.” Viktor laughed a little, then awed internally because Yuuri had the cutest blush going across his cheeks.

“I can hold my liquor pretty good, I didn't mean to get that drunk at the banquet, b.. but the champagne was just there so I… drank.” Yuuri hunches his shoulders, looking anywhere but at the computer screen.

Viktor smiled, he couldn't wait to get to know more about Yuuri. 

“You see Yuuri, I've been trying to contact you for some time now, I was umm. I was wondering if we could get to know each other?” Viktor cringed inside on how that sounded so, plain. But Yuuri started to smile a little. The stars are shining so bright Viktor was almost blinded by that smile.

“Ok, I'd like that… Viktor.” Yuuri blushed more, but the smile never left his face.

Viktor did the same… he didn't know how long they talked, but he was certain Yuuri was his soulmate.

He was falling in love with Yuuri and he hoped Yuuri would feel the same one day… he prayed for that day.

Soon… he thought. My Yuuri.


End file.
